Anathema
by Yami-ya-Nichi
Summary: La mythologie est l'ensemble des mythes propres à un peuple, à une civilisation. Chaque civilisation a la sienne d'une complexité sans égale ! Mais ce que vous appelez mythologie vous les humains n'est qu'une part de la vérité. Ce n'est qu'une partielle partie de l'iceberg immergé[...]
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé complet:** La mythologie est l'ensemble des mythes propres à un peuple, à une civilisation. Chaque civilisation a la sienne d'une complexité sans égale ! Mais ce que vous appelez mythologie vous les humains n'est qu'une partielle partie de l'iceberg immergée. Non mais vous croyez connaître nos vies, notre histoires ?! Pauvres imbéciles ! Qui-suis pour vous juger ? Je suis Anathema. Un dieu. Alors laissez-moi vous raconter la vérité...

**Disclamer:** Les personnages ainsi que l'histoire m'appartiennent !

* * *

**_Anathema_**

**_Prologue_**

_« Pour le vaincre tu dois mourir. »_

Cette phrase avait résonné en moi violemment. J'étais conscient de cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ma tête, mais en ce jour, elle ne m'avait jamais sembler aussi lourde à porter. Chaque période a une fin. Chaque moment de joie aussi. Le bonheur est éphémère. Tout se termine en cette bataille finale. L'ombre destructrice contre la lumière pleine d'espoirs. Le choc des Titans. Ma mort ne me paraissait plus qu'inévitable. Après tout, je suis le seul à pouvoir le vaincre... Chaos. Il nous a crée mais maintenant il veut nous détruire. Dire que c'est de sa faute si j'étais séparé de ma famille pendant des décennies, que mon père est devenu fou. Il s'est servi de lui, de mon père et des Titans, de tous les gens qui croyaient en eux, pour mener ses desseins à ses fins. Seulement il n'avait pas prévu que moi, frère jumeau au combien fragile et inattendu de Zeus, détient le pouvoir qu'il ne possède pas. Et surtout que je réunisse par on ne sait quel miracle les clans divins sous une même cause, sous une même bannière, celles de la liberté et de l'espoir ! Ils sont tous venus. Nordique, japonais, chinois, inca, et bien d'autres. Ce sont les grandes familles. J'ai tissé des liens avec eux mais cela ne sembla pas suffire.

Nous sommes peut-être des dieux, mais nous pouvons mourir. Rien n'est éternel en ce monde. Évidemment ! Un humain ne peut prétendre tuer un dieu. Impossible ! Seul un être suprême peut en tuer un autre, c'est aussi simple que cela. Toutefois, nous nous confrontons à bien plus fort que nous. Les sbires de Chaos ne sont pas un problème. Ils sont comme nous et malheureusement leur camps a autant de morts que le notre. Tant de vies gâchaient. Pour lui. A cause de lui. Chaos est une entité. Puissante. Véritablement immortelle. Même si nous tuons son hôte, il en retrouvera un autre et reviendra encore une fois. C'est comment ça qu'il a fait, quand nous avons tué Cronos, et il s'est trouvé un nouveau hôte en la personne de Typhon. Nous ne pouvons le définitivement tuer ! Enfin, à part moi. Parce qu'un lien nous réunit. Je ne serai l'expliquer comment il a été crée, mais c'est un fait, nous sommes liés contre notre volonté. Je peux vivre si il meurt, et lui inversement, mais ce file existe. Nous pouvons s'atteindre l'un et l'autre. Alors qu'auparavant, c'était un fardeau, à présent, c'est notre victoire.

En ce jour, je vais me servir de ce lien pour l'atteindre et le détruire. Ce que je m'apprête à faire revient à me suicider. Je vais réunir tout mon cosmos et l'envoyer à travers le lien. Cette quantité est astronomique, elle représente toutes mes forces pour combattre mais aussi pour vivre. Il ne me restera plus rien afin que l'effet soit là. Ça va agir sur lui comme une explosion qui va le détruire de l'intérieur. J'étais décidé: je vais l'emporter dans la tombe avec moi ! Pour perdre ce que j'ai toujours souhaité. Une famille. C'est un vrai déchirement. Pourquoi le destin s'acharne autant sur moi ? Est-ce mon nom ? Anathema. Homme voué au malheur. Pourtant, des petits rayons de soleil avaient illuminé ma vie, infirmes petits rayons, car la mort est un obstacle de taille. Je vais les perdre. Un choix s'impose,quitte à choisir entre leurs morts, car elles seraient inévitables sinon, ou leurs survies, je préférais choisir la seconde option. Mourir et sauver ma famille. Ma magnifique famille.

Je fis ce que je devais faire. La destruction du lien attachée à mon noyau. Quelques minutes plus tard, mon corps s'affaissa sur lui-même. Face contre terre, je pus apercevoir entre mes paupières entre-ouvertes ce mélange monstrueux résultat de la fusion de Typhon avec Chaos se détruire petit à petit, puis je ne vis plus rien. Néanmoins, je sentis bientôt des bras m'enlacer et ma tête reposée sur une épaule rugueuse. Puis, je sombrai dans le néant hanté par les perles salées humidifiant mon visage. Il pleure. Zeus. Je suis désolé.

* * *

Ce prologue est plus qu'une mise en bouche qu'autre chose car dans ma trame que je prévois au fur et à mesure ceci doit arriver tout à la fin. Je trouve d'un côté qu'il est en partie inutile et qu'il dévoile un peu trop l'histoire, mais bon, je vais le laisser tout de même. Oui, je suis quelqu'un de compliqué !

J'espère vous retrouver au chapitre suivant !


	2. Chapter 2

**Résumé complet****:**La mythologie est l'ensemble des mythes propres à un peuple, à une civilisation. Chaque civilisation a la sienne d'une complexité sans égale ! Mais ce que vous appelez mythologie vous les humains n'est qu'une partielle partie de l'iceberg immergée. Non mais vous croyez connaître nos vies, notre histoires ?! Pauvres imbéciles ! Qui-suis pour vous juger ? Je suis Anathema. Un dieu. Alors laissez-moi vous raconter la vérité...

**Disclamer****:** Bien qu'inspiré par la mythologie, cela n'est pas du copier/coller. Je l'arrange selon mes goûts et en fonction de mes intérêts. J'ai moi-même crée le physique des personnages tirées de la mythologie et je leur ai moi-même donné une histoire et ficelé leurs caractères. Donc, je ne tolérais pas leur vol. Pour finir, les personnages ainsi que l'histoire m'appartiennent !

_PS: j'ai rajouté quelques phrases par rapport au disclamer du prologue question de mettre les points sur les "i"._

Je suis désolée pour mes lecteurs de ce site, j'ai un peu oublié de publier ici... J'ai posté hier le chapitre trois sur fanfic-fr. Je m'y trouve là-bas sous le pseudo d'Anathema. Je vous conseille d'aller voir, mes trois histoires (Anathema inclus) sont publiés là-bas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre I**

**Vision cauchemardesque**

Une torche à la main, Rhéa se promenait sans but apparent dans les couloirs poursuivies par les ombres mouvantes des flammes qui semblaient vouloir l'engloutir en leurs seins. Sa main libre glissa sur son ventre rebondi de femme enceinte de désormais huit mois. Elle ne savait comment, mais son instinct lui disait que dans son ventre ne reposait pas un enfant, mais deux enfants. Ses enfants... Que leur réservait l'avenir ? Elle se posait la question depuis ce jour où une étoile filante avait traversé le ciel étoilé. Rhéa n'appréciait pas les étoiles filantes, d'autant plus que leur présence signifiait qu'un événement majeur allait se passer dans un futur proche ou lointain. Et ce futur elle le redoutait. Elle ne craignait pas pour sa vie. Chaque existence a une fin. Bien qu'elle soit une titanide, son existence se terminera un jour ou l'autre, c'est un fait certain. Non, elle avait peur pour ses jumeaux. Cette étoile filante sera-t-elle un bon ou mauvais présage ?

Subitement, une douleur sourde l'assaillit si violemment qu'elle en lâcha sa torche et se plia en deux, les mains sur son abdomen. Que se passait-il donc ? Ses enfants allaient bien ? Mon Dieu ! Que cela lui faisait mal ! Si cela n'était pas un signe de mauvais présage... La naissance n'est prévue que dans un mois. Pourtant ce qu'elle ressentait n'était rien d'autre que des contractions très violentes. Quelle souffrance ! Elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti de semblable lors de ses précédents accouchements. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui retournait les entrailles avec un objet très tranchant. Sa vision se brouilla. Pas parce que son esprit allait sombrer dans une douce torpeur, non, parce qu'une vision d'une future s'imposa à elle. Elle se vit sur un champs de bataille où elle n'était pas réellement là, elle assistait seulement à la scène.

L'herbe qui devait être autrefois verdoyante était maintenant teinté de rouge. Des corps mutilés jonchaient le sol. C'est un spectacle macabre. Elle pouvait entendre le fracas des armes résonné dans la plaine. Il y était difficile d'y respirer sans s'évanouir, l'air étant chargé de sang et de cosmos. Un mélange intoxiquant pour ses narines. Où sont passés les douces senteurs des pins du Mont Othrys ? Effectivement, elle se trouvait bien dans la région d'Othrys, la silhouette du palais se dessinant au loin ne lui laissait aucun doute possible. Puis, elle vit quelque chose de terrifiant. Un monstre, un typhon, engloutir tout sur son passage. Mais quel est donc cette ombre qui paraissait faire partie intégrante de son corps ? Puis, elle regarda éberluée le monstre se détruire de l'intérieur et l'ombre disparaître comme si elle avait jamais existé.

Un attroupement piqua sa curiosité. Trois hommes entourés d'une quatrième personne à terre, bientôt rejointes par une une femme aux cheveux roux comme le feu. Rhéa s'en approcha. Elle reconnut les hommes. Elle les avait vu combattre la Tornade. Elle les détailla plus attentivement. L'un avait les cheveux noirs de jais, l'autre, les cheveux blonds lumineux et le dernier, les cheveux blancs ? Tiens, la seule personne ayant les cheveux d'une couleur aussi particulière était son mari. Un doute immense remplit son être. Se pourrait-il que... ? Doute qui se vit confirmer quand elle vit la personne ainsi entourée. Un homme aux cheveux argentés. Des jumeaux. Ses jumeaux.

La situation lui échappait totalement. Que se passait-il ici ? Pourquoi ses cinq enfants pleuraient ! En effet, ils étaient bien ses enfants mais en plus grands, plus beaux, puis puissants aussi. Et d'abord, où sont passés ses deux autres filles ? Sont-elles mortes ? Mortes ? Mort ? Mort ! Des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux d'un bleu si limpide que l'on croyait voir le ciel s'y reflétait. Voilà pourquoi le corps du deuxième jumeaux semblait comme inerte. Parce qu'il n'était plus de ce monde. Elle étouffa avec sa main un hochet. Ses sanglots la raccompagnèrent dans la réalité.

Elle prit conscience de son corps affalé sur le mur de marbre, puis de la main qui vient se déposer sur sa joue et qui essuya ensuite les sillons salés. Son mari l'avait retrouvé surement aidé par son cosmos plus que perturbé qui ne cachait en rien sa détresse. Elle l'entendit comme dans un brouillard lui dire que tout allait bien. Que la situation allait s'arranger. Ses mots la blessèrent plus qu'ils ne la consolèrent. Non, rien n'allait s'arranger. Mais elle ne dira rien. Elle ne pourra rien y faire. Le Destin en a décidé ainsi. Son enfant doit mourir ! De toute façon si elle essaye de changer son avenir, elle risquera d'aggraver son avenir et aussi celui de ses proches. Elle frissonna d'effroi: elle s'imagina responsable de la mort de ses autres enfants. Oui, car si on essayait de changer le destin d'une personne quelconque, on pouvait changer celui d'autres personnes et entraînaient leurs morts, pour un rien, puisque le Destin obtient toujours ce qu'il désire. Rien ne pouvait changer ce qu'il résolut. Alors, elle se taira. Le silence et l'éloignement sont les meilleurs solutions.

Elle fut emmenée dans une des salle d'accouchement de la maternité du palais, plus adaptée que ses appartements royaux. Heureusement ils l'avaient déjà préparée en prévision de la naissance imminente. Ce que Cronos ignorait, c'était que sa très chère épouse adore le surprendre. Faire en sorte que son masque impassible quitte ses traits pour afficher nettement sa surprise. Elle savait son mari complètement gaga de ses enfants, et si elle n'avait pas été là pour le restreindre, ses cinq enfants auraient été plus que pourris gâtés par leur père. Alors elle avait décidé de lui faire une surprise, il ne savait donc pas qu'elle attendait deux enfants, et non un comme il le pensait. Il ne sait pas non plus que ce sont des garçons. Les jumeaux ont toujours été rares et les deux parents préfèrent attendre la naissance pour connaître le sexe de l'enfant.

Le trajet fut presque silencieux, la respiration lourde et les hoquets de Rhéa entrecoupant la marche rythmique. Il lui faudra beaucoup de temps pour se calmer totalement et accepter ce qui y est inévitable. Les sages-femmes déjà sélectionnées attendaient le couple royal mandé par la Garde. Dès que leur seigneur posa la jeune femme sur le lit, elles s'agitèrent autour d'elle tels des charognards à la recherche de bons cadavres en décomposition à déguster, enfin c'était la vision que Cronos avait d'eux en les voyant faire. Un petit bout de femme lui demanda de sortir, un homme n'ayant pas sa place dans une salle d'accouchement. Avant de partir, il embrassa sur le front son épouse et lui murmura un « tout à l'heure » presque inaudible. Il était bien connu qu'il ne fallait pas énerver ces femmes, ainsi que le reste du personnel médical, qui pourraient presque cracher des flammes si on les dérangeait pendant leur travail. Bien qu'étant lui-même seigneur et maitre du peuple grec, il risquait tout de même de subir leur foudre si il n'obéissait pas à l'ordre à la minute qui suive !

* * *

Je vous remercie infiniment d'avoir lu. J'espère vous revoir bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

**Résumé complet****:**La mythologie est l'ensemble des mythes propres à un peuple, à une civilisation. Chaque civilisation a la sienne d'une complexité sans égale ! Mais ce que vous appelez mythologie vous les humains n'est qu'une partielle partie de l'iceberg immergée. Non mais vous croyez connaître nos vies, notre histoires ?! Pauvres imbéciles ! Qui-suis pour vous juger ? Je suis Anathema. Un dieu. Alors laissez-moi vous raconter la vérité...

**Disclamer****:** Bien qu'inspiré par la mythologie, cela n'est pas du copier/coller. Je l'arrange selon mes goûts et en fonction de mes intérêts. J'ai moi-même crée le physique des personnages tirées de la mythologie et je leur ai moi-même donné une histoire et ficelé leurs caractères. Donc, je ne tolérais pas leur vol. Pour finir, les personnages ainsi que l'histoire m'appartiennent !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre II**

**Deux...**

Dirigé tout un peuple avait son lot d'inconvénients. Tel que la paperasse. Ainsi, il se retrouvait à remplir les derniers papiers de la journée qui ne peuvent attendre le lendemain, alors que la nuit est déjà bien entamée. Ses enfants étaient déjà couchés. Il n'avait pu leur souhaiter bonne nuit trop accaparé par ses devoirs seigneuriaux comme il l'était. Sa femme, aussi, devait déjà dormir. A moins qu'elle se ballade dans le château comme elle en avait pris l'habitude depuis que le bébé s'amusait à lui donner des coups de pieds à chaque moment de la journée et de la nuit. Il était si actif. Cronos ne doutait pas que c'était un garçon. Une fille ne fera pas autant souffrir sa pauvre mère, non ? M'enfin, qu'importe ! C'est avant tout un nouvel enfant à chérir. Le sixième de la fratrie. Et Cronos l'aimait déjà. Il ne l'avait jamais vu, mais il l'aimait déjà. Sa besogne terminée, il se servit un verre de vin en guise de récompense pour ce dur labeur accompli. Sa main en souffre encore.

Il fit tourner le liquide carnin dans son calice cristallin avant d'en avaler une gorgée, appréciant le goût sucrée glissant sur ses papilles. Subitement, le verre se brisa en milles morceaux. Il venait de le casser. La cause ? Un cosmos. Celui de sa femme. On n'y ressentait que tristesse et douleur. Cela lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le coeur. Quelques minutes plus tard, juste le temps de prévenir la Garde pour qu'ils aillent réveiller les sages-femmes, ayant l'intime conviction que c'était le moment, il se précipita à la source du cosmos. Une vision des plus bouleversantes s'offrit à ses yeux. Son épouse, titanide fière et puissante guerrière, pleurait pitoyablement, affaissée contre le mur, inconsciente du monde qu'il l'entourait, comme si elle revenait de loin. Et lui, tout ce qu'il put faire face à ce spectacle si inhabituel, fut de lui essuyer ses larmes souillant son visage de porcelaine et de la rassurer maladroitement avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Il l'abandonna ensuite aux bons soins des soignantes qualifiées.

Le ciel étoilé faisait maintenant face à Cronos accoudé à la fenêtre du salon qui avait plutôt dans ce cas-là la fonction de salle d'attente. Déjà deux bonnes heures qu'il attendait des nouvelles de sa femme et de son nouveau-né, en fait depuis sa sortie de la chambre. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas son inquiétude ! Auparavant l'infirmière était d'ancien appartenant composé pour la plupart d'une chambre insonorisée et d'un salon adjacent. Ainsi rien de lui parvenait de l'intérieur. Sa femme pourrait hurler à plein poumons qu'il n'entendrait rien. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas son inquiétude. Entendre les cris de sa femme lui prouverait qu'elle était bien vivante. Surtout vu la situation. Un mois. Il restait un mois ! C'est trop tôt, bon sang !

Lasse, il laissa son regard dérivé vers le centre de la pièce où un canapé et des petits fauteuil encadrant une table basse trônaient fièrement. Ses cinq enfants y dormaient. Ils ont été réveillé par le cosmos de leur mère, comme quoi un lien indestructible liait la mère et ses enfants. Ils s'étaient dépêchés de s'habiller aidé par leurs domestiques et s'étaient empressé de rejoindre leur père pour le soutenir pendant cette terrible attente. Néanmoins au bout d'une demi-heure, leurs yeux se fermèrent doucement pour finalement rejoindre le monde des rêves, étant encore trop jeunes pour faire une veillée aussi longue. N'empêche qu'il était très fier de ses enfants ! Déjà à un si jeune âge, ils faisaient preuve de solidarité, cela promet une famille unie. Ou pas.

Hestia, son aînée, était des plus reconnaissables avec ses longs cheveux rouges, vifs comme le feu qui se déversaient telle une rivière indomptable sur ses fines épaules. Seul son fin diadème d'or qui ceindrait son front, prouvait de son statut royale, bien que sa toilette, un fin chiton de coton d'une couleur écarlate avec un surplis tombant dans le dos à bordure blanche horizontal, caractérisait un travail minutieux de bonne qualité. Cette teinte particulière reflète parfaitement son caractère, comment dire, enflammé. A 15 ans, elle était déjà une magnifique princesse qui deviendra sans aucun doute une superbe femme, douce et forte à la fois.

Hadès dormait entre les bras d'Hestia, assis sur ses genoux, un petit sourire sur les lèvres et le pousse dans la bouche, tout comme son frère Poséidon, affalé sur le côté droit de leur aînée. Une tunique sombre aux arabesques argentés drapait la silhouette maigrichonne d'Hadès et des cothurnes chaussaient ses pied. Poséidon était habillé d'une manière similaire mais dans des colories vert bouteille et des ornements noirs. Les deux frères étaient l'exact opposé aussi physiquement que mentalement. En effet, Hadès est un enfant taciturne et inexpressif. Sa peau très pale lui donnait un air maladif renforcé par son regard charbonneux et ses cheveux noirs de jais coupés en un carré élégant. Poséidon, lui, avait des cheveux d'un blond éclatant, aussi blond qu'Hadès avait les cheveux noirs. Des légers muscles commençaient à faire leurs apparitions et sa peau possédait un teint halé qui contrastait avec la blancheur de la peau d'Hadès. C'est un enfant très jovial et hyperactif. Il est incapable de tenir en place, ainsi faîtes attention où vous mettez vous pieds car il est bien possible que Poséidon, si jeune et pourtant si turbulent, a mis quelques pièges à votre attention.

Ensuite vient Déméter. Elle avait une tenue semblable à celle des prêtresses tout dans la simplicité : un simple chiton en lin blanc avec plis et replis et une bordure bleu ciel au pied de l'étoffe, seul couleur dans ce blanc monotone. Ses cheveux châtains étaient coiffés de telle sorte à laisser son visage dégagé, et paré d'une guirlande de fleur aux douces senteurs parfumés. Déméter est une personne très simple doté d'une grande douceur qui lui fait parfois défaut. Elle est trop naïve pour son bien. Et cette naïveté la perdra.

Héra sommeillait à l'écart sur un petit fauteuil confortable en face du canapé où le reste de sa famille dormait. Elle s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même tel un bébé dans le ventre de sa mère, la tête sur ses genoux pliés et appuyés contre sa poitrine. Elle semblait si sereine, si tranquille, où est donc passé la Héra si méprisante ? C'est une toute autre personne qui dort à présent sur le sofa car elle se comporte d'ordinaire comme une bourgeoise devant les autres à l'attitude snob et hautaine. En réalité, elle n'est qu'une enfant qui cherche un peu d'attention dans une grande fratrie où il était difficile de se démarquer. Si personne n'agit tant qu'il est encore temps, le pire arrivera. Elle deviendra une personne amer et détruira tout.

La jeune fille faisait preuve d' une grande coquetterie. Là où les étoffes de ses sœurs étaient dépourvues de parures, Héra brillait des milles éclats des pierres précieuses à la lumière du jour tel un joyau étincellent. Bien qu'élégantes, ses parures lui valurent auprès de la cour, voyant surement un moyen de se faire favoriser auprès des princesses aînées, plus accessible au trône de leur père, le statut de rebelle. L'enfance est un âge respecté. La simplicité convient parfaitement à cette période fleurie. C'est à partir de la majorité que les jeunes adolescentes pouvaient se laisser à leur fantasme et porter milles bijoux et soies.

On toqua à la porte coupant ainsi Cronos dans ses pensées. C'est un beau jeune homme, certainement adulte, qui entra après que son seigneur, et oncle par la même occasion, lui donna son accord.

– Ah, tiens, Atlas ! Je pense que c'était Japet qui devait me rendre visite, salua Cronos, sa surprise transperçant légèrement dans sa voix grave.

– Bien le bonjour, votre Majesté. En effet, mon père a eu un empêchement de dernière minute. Il m'a chargé à sa place de vous venir en aide, répondit-il d'une voix impassible.

– Bien. Je suis heureux de te revoir, Atlas. Ta nouvelle prise de tes fonctions a du t'occuper un moment, non ?

– Effectivement. J'ai mis un petit moment à faire valoir mon titre de capitaine de légion.

– Le fait que tu es bien jeune n'a guère dû joué en ta faveur, mais je ne regrette aucunement ma décision. Ton sens de la stratégie est exemplaire, et tu es juste et droit malgré ton jeune âge. Je savais que tu arriveras à te faire imposer, et à ce que je peux constater, je ne me suis pas trompé.

– Comme toujours, sourit Atlas.

– Oui, comme toujours. Au fait, Atlas, tu n'es pas obligé de m'appeler Votre majesté. Je suis ton Parain, tu n'as pas à m'appeler par mon titre.

– Si, je le suis. Je suis à votre service, et vous êtes mon Seigneur. Depuis que j'ai décidé d'être corps et âme à votre service, j'ai renoncé à nos liens de parenté. Je suis un soldat comme les autres et je me dois de montrer l'exemple. Beaucoup voit d'un mauvais œil notre relation privilégiée.

– Bien. Mais, en privé et quand seule la famille proche est présente, je te prierais de m'appeler Parrain, comme avant.

– Il sera fait selon votre désir, Parrain.

– Perdrais-je mon temps si je te demandais de me tutoyer aussi, demanda l'air de rien Cronos, espérant un acquiescement après cette soudaine révélation mais sachant déjà la réponse à l'avance. Réponse qui ne tarda pas.

– Oui.

– J'aurais essayé au moins, souffla-t-il, faussement blasé, ce qui provoqua le rire de son neveu. Neveu qui avait bien grandi.

Atlas est un jeune homme hors du commun. Déjà enfant, il était prédestiné à acquérir un grand pouvoir. De loin, Cronos l'a observé. Ce petit garçon faisait dès l'enfance preuve d'une grande intelligence. Il rendait ses interlocuteurs impressionnés ou jaloux de sa vivacité d'esprit avec lesquels il conservait sans aucune difficulté sur des sujets pourtant inadaptés à son jeune âge, gardant en plus la discussion sous son entier contrôle. Quel bon sens ! Quelle maturité ! Orateur déjà à un jeune âge, il s'est avéré être un excellent guerrier dès que l'usage voulait que l'on apprenne un enfant à manier les armes. Malgré sa puissance, il s'est toujours montré modeste et s'est entraîné avec sérieux, ne négligeant aucun domaine et par ailleurs, se surpassant toujours plus.

Ses nombreux entrainement avaient payé leur fruit, son corps musclé et ferme arboraient fièrement de belles tablettes moulées par sa tunique usée par le temps et protégée par sa cuirasse de cuivre noir. Un casque métallique à visière et protège nuque, aux plumets de crins de cheval teints en rouge, disposé en éventail, trônait sur sa tête le rendant encore plus imposant qu'il l'est déjà. Des guêtres, aussi en cuivre noir, remontaient de ses chevilles à ses genoux sur ses puissantes jambes capables de parcourir des kilomètres sans fléchir.

– Mon Seigneur ? Coupa une voix féminine? Il s'agissait d'une sage-femme. Immédiatement, Cronos lui donna toute son attention. Souhaitez-vous les voir ?

– Évidemment !

Il rentra dès que la chambre où auparavant les cris de Rhéa avaient sonnés. Désormais, seul un calme olympien régnait. Impossible ?! Son enfant ne devrait-il pas pousser des hurlements ? Il s'empressa donc d'entrer bousculant dans sa précipitation la soignante qui fut rattrapée par Atlas. Celui-ci pénétra à son tour dans la pièce.

Rhéa sommeillait sur le lit tandis que Cronos se tenait devant le grand berceau fabriqué spécialement pour le bébé. Il semblait figer.

– Parrain ? Que se passe-t-il donc ? interrogea-t-il, inquiet. N'obtenant pas de réponses, il s'avança vers le berceau et observa son contenu. Il n'y avait pas un bébé, mais deux bébés.

* * *

Il ne reste qu'un chapitre ensuite à publier ici et les publications sur seront au même stade que sur fanfic-fr.


	4. Chapter 4

**Résumé complet****:**La mythologie est l'ensemble des mythes propres à un peuple, à une civilisation. Chaque civilisation a la sienne d'une complexité sans égale ! Mais ce que vous appelez mythologie vous les humains n'est qu'une partielle partie de l'iceberg immergée. Non mais vous croyez connaître nos vies, notre histoires ?! Pauvres imbéciles ! Qui-suis pour vous juger ? Je suis Anathema. Un dieu. Alors laissez-moi vous raconter la vérité...

**Disclamer****:** Bien qu'inspiré par la mythologie, cela n'est pas du copier/coller. Je l'arrange selon mes goûts et en fonction de mes intérêts. J'ai moi-même crée le physique des personnages tirées de la mythologie et je leur ai moi-même donné une histoire et ficelé leurs caractères. Donc, je ne tolérais pas leur vol. Pour finir, les personnages ainsi que l'histoire m'appartiennent !

Exceptionnellement, j'ai dois vous expliquer certaines choses concernant ce chapitre.

Ce chapitre porte le titre de _"Une primera ceremonia peu banale"_. Selon mon histoire, la _primera ceremonia _est une des cérémonies marquant le Grec comme les moments les plus décisifs de sa vie, un peu comme les sept Sacrements de la religion chrétienne. Toujours selon mon histoire, ces cérémonies font parties des traditions grecques. Néanmoins, dans la réalité, elles n'existent pas ! **Je les ai inventé, donc quiquonque me volera ces cérémonies, subira mon courroux !**

Ensuite, je ne sais si vous vous en souvenez, j'ai parlé de cosmos dans les chapitres précédents. Cela doit dire quelque chose aux fans de Saint Seiya, je crois ? Pour les non-connaisseurs, le cosmos est l'énergie qui permet aux protagonistes de Saint Seiya de se battre (pour faire simple). Le cosmos que j'utilise pour mon histoire n'a rien avoir avec Saint Seiya ! **Donc ce n'est pas du plagiat.** J'ai simplement utilisé le mot car je n'avais pas d'autres idées pour l'instant. J'avais pensé à mana, mais cela fait plus magique, et à bien réfléchir, je ne trouve pas ce terme très glorieux. Plus tard, je me pencherai sur la recherche d'un nouveau mot afin de remplacer cosmos et éviter ainsi toute ambiguïté. L'explication du terme cosmos sera donner dans ce chapitre et sera mieux expliquer aux cours des chapitres. Comme vous avez dû le comprendre, si cela n'est pas le cas, cela va barder pour votre matricule ! **Le cosmos présent dans mon histoire est ma propriété !**

D'autre part, si vous avez des questions, que ce soit sur ma version du cosmos ou sur mon histoire en général, n'hésitez pas à me les poser. Aussi, si vous souhaitez voir apparaître un personnage de la mythologie (dieu ou pas), dites-le moi, je ne réalise pas de trame, donc il est plus que possible que je puisse l'introduire à mon histoire. Comme exemple, Loucanet m'avait demandé si j'allais introduit Thanatos et Hypnos, et j'avoue que je n'avais pas pensé à eux, donc merci à Louca-chan ! Tu les verras apparaître dans un maximum de trois chapitres, je crois. Et tu auras droit à l'extrait où ils apparaissent !

Ah oui, nous verrons apparaître d'autres mythologies que la grecque donc vous pouvez aussi proposer des personnages faisant parties par exemple de la mythologie japonaise, égyptienne...

Voilà, voilà, j'ai fini de vous embêter avec mon blabla, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre III**

**Une _primera ceremonia_ peu banale**

Deux bébés se trouvaient dans le berceau. Des jumeaux. Ils dormaient côté à côté, liée par la main et le pousse dans la bouche. Ils présentaient tous les deux sur le sommet de leurs têtes une touffe de cheveux noirs, tout comme Hadès, qu'ils avaient vraisemblablement hérité de leur mère, qui promettaient d'être soyeux et brillant de clarté. Leurs paupières fermés cachaient des petites billes bleus comme un ciel d'été ensoleillé. Bien que semblable ils avaient leurs distinctions. En effet, l'aîné possédait une tache de naissance sur l'épaule droite, tandis que son jumeau nous offrait la vue d'un petit grain de beauté sous le coin de son œil gauche. Toutefois, la différence la plus flagrante reste indéniablement leur taille. Le dernier fils était incroyablement petit et paraissait plus fragile, alors que le plus âgé de quelques minutes était plus grand, avec un poids plus sain.

L'aîné s'agita et pleura bruyamment, ce qui ramena Cronos le tout puissant sur Terre. Celui-ci prit délicatement son fils affamé dans ses bras en l'attrapant par les hanches afin d'amener le visage poupin face au sien marqué de quelques rides de vieillisses. Cronos l'observa intensément pendant qu'un silence religieux régnait dans la pièce. Il s'agissait de la cérémonie des prénoms. Les traditions grecques exigeaient qu'un témoin soit présent lors de ce moment qui représentait le premier pas du nouveau-né dans le monde. Son nom possédait une signification particulière, toujours choisi par le patriarche de la famille.

– Tu t'appelleras Zeus.

– Ainsi soit-il, conclut Atlas ainsi en tant que témoin de la _primera ceremonia_.

Enfin Cronos confia l'enfant fraichement nommé à sa mère pour qu'elle le nourrit de son lait maternel si nourrissant, puis s'occupa du cadet qui commençait à remuer, seul dans le grand berceau, gêné de l'absence de son aîné avec qui il avait déjà crée un lien. Il fit le même rituel, élevant son enfant dans les airs. Toutefois cette cérémonie n'était en rien banale. Une présence imperceptible pour eux était présente dans cette même pièce. Elle murmurait dans l'oreille du souverain, scellant le destin du jumeau de Zeus par la pire façon qu'il existait. Un prénom ayant pour signification le malheur.

– Anathema.

– Ainsi soit-il, répéta Atlas pour conclure cette deuxième cérémonie.

_Homme maudit._

La présence disparue, ayant obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Cet enfant allait provoquer par pur égoïsme la fin du monde telle qu'elle le souhaitait.

_Le Destin a choisi la mort._

Pendant ce temps dans le salon, Hadès émergea doucement. Tout d'abord, ses yeux papillonnèrent légèrement puis s'ouvrir pour révéler au monde un regard vert émeraude très étincelant. Encore dans le brouillard, il apporta ses mains à ses yeux pour les frotter vigoureusement. Lucide, il observa son entourage et remarqua immédiatement l'absence de son père. Après, il vit la porte de la chambre ouverte. Il sauta sur ses deux pieds et courut vers la chambre mais il s'arrêta au seuil. En effet, une scène des plus troublante se présenta devant ses yeux. Son père reposa le petit dernier de la famille dans le berceau, rien de très extraordinaire, n'est ce pas ? Trois petites lumières d'une taille semblable à une balle volèrent dans la chambre et se rassemblèrent en une. Une forme humanoïde aux allures féminines se matérialisa à l'endroit exact où les boules ont fusionné, juste à côté du lit sur lequel elle se pencha. Hadès s'apprêta à alerter ses parents quand il se rendit compte que seul lui pouvait la voir. Qu'est-elle donc ? Qui est-elle ? De plus, elle irradiait littéralement de cosmos. C'était comme ci son corps était incapable de retenir ce trop-plein de cosmos et le laissait sortir, planant autour de sa silhouette.

Cela fit ressortir les enseignements de son précepteur. Dans chaque individu coule le cosmos. C'est une énergie vitale secrétée tel le sang par notre organisme, l'épuisement de cette essence étant synonyme de mort. L'énergie voyage dans notre corps grâce à un complexe système d'irrigation, analogue à l'appareil cardio-vasculaire, dont le centre est l'organe producteur, le noyau, autrement appelé le Coeur. Si tout humain possède du cosmos, seule une poignée d'entre eux sont capables d'en exploiter tout le potentiel. Les Immortels et les humains privilégiés. Mais ce contrôle de cosmos ne se fait pas sans patience et sans entraînement. Il faut beaucoup d'effort pour obtenir une bonne maîtrise, et une aptitude physique très complète peut permettre un certain contrôle des flux afin de développer des attaques ou de renforcer nos membres pour par exemple enfoncer l'écorce d'un arbre d'un seul coup de point.

Il sursauta violemment quand l'étrange créature se retourna vers lui se sentant observer avec intensité. Il était absolument incapable de voir son apparence toutefois à travers le voile de lumière il réussit à apercevoir des longs cheveux blonds comme le blé cascadées sur de fines épaules. Elle lui envoya un baiser avant de disparaître dans une gerbe de flammes bleues laissant un Hadès liquéfie sur place, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte.

– Fils ? L'interpela Cronos. Que se passe-t-il ?

– Rien, Père, répondit-il d'une voix impassible après avoir refermé sa bouche.

– Bien, soupira le souverain en retour. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvient, Hadès a toujours caché ses émotions derrière un masque incassable, il serait donc bien incapable de lui tirer les vers du nez. Par ailleurs, il en ignore toujours la raison. Quand il était petit, il était très joyaux. Entre.

– Bien, Père.

Il s'approcha à petits pas de son père.

– Combien de fois devrai-je te rappeler de m'appeler Papa et non Père ?

Hadès sourit faiblement. Cronos comprenant qu'il n'obtiendra aucune réponse de son fils le poussa doucement d'une main dans le dos vers le berceau.

– Je te présente Anathema. C'est ton deuxième petit frère.

– Deuxième ?

– Oui. Il semble que la Terre-Mère nous a fait un cadeau. Rhéa attendait des jumeaux.

– Oh, fut tout ce qu'il dit. Il était légèrement indifférent par ce fait, plus préoccupé par le phénomène dont il a été victime. La clé, il en était sûr, était sous yeux. Le bébé. Pour la première fois depuis des lustres, il montra ses sentiments: une franche lueur de curiosité baigna dans son regard d'habitude illisible.

Ayant remarqué cette flamme brillant dans ces yeux, Cronos lui demanda:

– Désire-tu le prendre dans tes bras ?

– Non !

– Allons, allons, ne fais pas le timide.

Cronos lui-même porta Anathema pour le tendre à Hadès, celui-ci obligé, entoura le petit corps dans une étreinte. Le petit ouvrit ses yeux et sourit à son grand frère qui s'en retrouva tout chambouler. Son sourire était éblouissant malgré le manque de dents, mais l'action est là, quelqu'un lui a sourit...

Subitement le bébé gazouilla, tendant ses mains dans le but d'attraper quelque chose par dessus l'épaule de son aîné, mais à bien y regarder il n'y avait rien. Enfin, Cronos et Rhéa, qui a fini de nourrir son fils, ainsi qu'Atlas silencieux suite à la _primera ceremonia_, ne virent rien. Tout le contraire d'Hadès. A ce moment-là, il comprit que son frère et lui seraient très proches. Il souffla dans l'oreille du bambin agité de telle sorte que personne d'autre que lui l'entende:

– Tu es comme moi.

_La Terre-Mère a désigné son successeur. _

**_Advienne que pourra !_**

* * *

Tous les chapitres qui étaient aussi publiés sur fanfic-fr ont été ajouté aussi ici.

Merci d'être passé et à bientôt !


End file.
